


Your Voice Whispers Endlessly

by Dikhotomia



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, F/F, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Succubus Byleth, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Edelgard von Hresvelg, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dikhotomia/pseuds/Dikhotomia
Summary: "Hey Hresvelg," She says, shifting slightly. "Long time no see.""Sorry," she says, unsure why she's apologizing in the first place. "I got busy, I don't have the kind of time your normal clientele do." Not entirely a lie, not entirely the truth."Do you have time now?" Byleth asks, leaning a little closer. "It's Saturday and I have some time before I have to go to work...." she trails off, but the lascivious grin she sports fills in what she doesn't vocalize.Edelgard is suddenly half tempted to shut the door in her face.She doesn't."ORHalf Light AU. The Sequel toThe New Heretics
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 170





	Your Voice Whispers Endlessly

**Author's Note:**

> For the 500 Followers celebration~ Y'all voted for more Succubus Byleth so I delivered! Just in time for national horny day too. (Unless you're reading this in the future then, alas.)
> 
> All my usual nonsense is here.

Weeks, she knows, had passed since she had met the Succubus at Shambala. Weeks since her passing comment at the end of their night had turned into something that hadn't been too serious. It had been a little annoying at first, the kind of blood she usually drank tasting stale in comparison to Byleth's, but she had grown used to it again. Out of necessity. She told herself she couldn't keep going back every time she was hungry, couldn't keep consuming the blood of a demon over and over without becoming dangerously addicted.

And an addicted Master Vampire had the potential for the worsts scandal in Vampire history. She wasn't about to hold that record, couldn't afford to. There was too many people looking up to her for guidance, too many things to take care of. Her place on the council, her place as leader and as second to Rhea. She could imagine the headlines and the idea made swallowing down donor blood a little less difficult.

Not that she still didn't find herself thinking about Byleth, thinking about stopping by to see her in quiet moments when she had the time to stop and think. She missed her, she'd admit, despite hardly knowing her. Pieces of her inextricably drawn to the other woman. But Edelgard was one thing if not well versed in denying herself for the sake of her position.

So deny herself she had, pushing her desires aside and tucking them somewhere in the back of her mind until they were less fresh. Until they had ebbed enough she could almost go a day without the Succubus inserting herself into her thoughts while she drained a canteen of blood and tried to relax.

Another week leapt by and she had just about settled back into her normal routine, all the way down to the way her mind always churned over schedules and what she still had left to do. No Succubus, no temptation.

Until the weekend, when a knock at her door brought her from the office in her apartment to the sight of Byleth through the peephole, leaning casually against the door frame. She tells herself she shouldn't open the door, that she should just turn back around and return to the paperwork she was in the middle of. Pretend she wasn't home.

She scraps the idea immediately, knowing that if the other woman was determined enough to catch her she would one way or another. More importantly, she wanted to know where Byleth got her address.

Buried underneath that, she wanted to see her again.

So she opens the door, a dozen questions settling in the back of her mind that she forgets the second Byleth smiles. _Damn her._

"Hey Hresvelg," She says, shifting slightly. "Long time no see."

"Sorry," she says, unsure why she's apologizing in the first place. "I got busy, I don't have the kind of time your normal clientele do." Not entirely a lie, not entirely the truth. 

"Do you have time now?" Byleth asks, leaning a little closer. "It's Saturday and I have some time before I have to go to work...." she trails off, but the lascivious grin she sports fills in what she doesn't vocalize.

Edelgard is suddenly half tempted to shut the door in her face. 

She doesn't.

"Are you serious?" she asks, raising her eyebrows. "You came all this way to...what? Ask me out to breakfast? Seduce me?"

Byleth laughs. "Both? I mean I would be breakfast, but the point still stands. Also, could I possibly come in? Unless you'd rather do this out in the hallway, but then I'd have to charge you."

Edelgard fails to see the humor in her remarks, staring her down and finally standing aside when Byleth's grin doesn't falter. "Come in, then," she mutters, flicking her fingers. Watching as the other woman steps by her and into the place. 

"Nice place," Byleth drawls from behind her as she shuts and locks the door again. "You know it's kind of how I imagined it, organized, clean, not a lot of decoration. Very you."

"What would you have done if it was the opposite of what you imagined?" Edelgard asks as she passes the Succubus by, making her way back to the office with the sound of the other's steps following in her wake.

"I would have been surprised, but no less interested in you," Byleth replies, eyes never leaving her as she settles back behind her desk. She can feel her watching her as she writes, likely taking in the sight of her in more casual clothes; t-shirt, lounge pants, hair thrown back in a half assed pony tail, bare feet. Not at all the immaculately put together Vampire she had seen a few weeks before.

"Are you sure you aren't just interested in another meal?" She asks, eyes flicking up from her half formed signature to the woman now wandering the expanse of her office. She looks at the few things Edelgard has sitting on shelves, fingers brushing against the spines of her books, lips moving as she reads their titles. 

"I would deny that," Byleth answers, leaning down to look at a framed photo from the charity gala. "But I'd be lying if I said that was all." She stops just shy of her desk, tips of fingers ghosting the corner of the polished wood. "I haven't slept with anyone since you," she says, and the words still Edelgard's hand again, stills her thoughts. "I haven't wanted anyone since then like I do you."

"You made quite the mistake then, didn't you." There's no question, no venom. No dry sarcasm that she might offer someone else. Just a flat statement.   
They both made a mistake.

"Yea," Byleth says, leaning against her desk, careful not to disturb all of her neatly stacked paperwork. "Thankfully, given the nature of my work, I still get meals. But nothing has satisfied me like you. So I was sad when you didn't come back, at first I figured I'd get over it, it was just sex after all. As you can see it didn't happen. I kept hoping to see you again, that you'd come by for pleasure like you said you would." She shrugs, easing around the side and more into her space, hands against the arm of her chair.

"I tried to go back to the status quo, but I kept thinking of you. Of how you felt, how you looked, how you tasted. It drove me nuts. I almost shook you off until some other woman with her hair dyed the same color as yours walked in and...well, I caved and bothered Ollithar until he gave me your address."

_Ah,_ Edelgard thinks, absently, distracted by the way Byleth's mouth moves as she speaks. _Of course it was Ollithar that gave her the address._

"And now you're here," Edelgard says, carefully setting her pen down again. "Well, I'd be a liar if I said It was easy for me to go back to normal after. I struggled for days myself, wishing to taste your blood again. Longing for your company, your touch..." she waves a hand, pushing up from her seat, letting Byleth close the distance. 

"I'm interested in you, too," she finishes, leaning away a little as Byleth leans in. "Not in here," she scolds, hand pressed to the other's chest. "I'd rather not have to clean up all these papers." 

Byleth lets her slip away, following her as she goes from the office to the bedroom. Her fangs ache, her body aches, arousal smoldering low in her gut and waiting for the spark to ignite it into a full on blaze again. Byleth is on her the second she settles on the edge of the bed, mouth and hands, fingers digging into the back of her neck and sliding into her hair. She growls between frantic, needy kisses, allowing the Succubus to push her down and climb atop her, knees on either side of her hips. She lets Byleth touch her, pressing up into the heat of palms that rove across her breasts and along her stomach, moaning softly as those same hands tease underneath the hem of her shirt.

She lets her touch and explores in turn, from her thighs up, enjoying the way Byleth arches and shudders, pressing in to each touch on a sensitive spot. She files it all away, memorizes each spot that makes her moan or gasp or squirm. She smirks faintly when Byleth breaks the kiss and stares down at her, tail and horns on full display, the acidic green of her eyes dulled with the edges of need. 

"Tell me, my little vampire," Byleth starts, and Edelgard's smirk fades, a flicker of annoyance at the pet name vying for a spot she doesn't quite give it. "Do you have anything...that would add to this experience?" 

Her eyebrow raises, teeth pressing into her lip as fingers trace the contours of her abs, her shirt riding higher with it. "If that's your way of asking me if I have any sex toys, the answer is yes, I do." Prior relationships had called for a way to add more to their fun in the bedroom and had lead to her buying a few she hadn't used in a long while. "In the bottom drawer of the nightstand."

Byleth leans over her, leaving her eye level with the other woman's ample chest. She listens to the sound of a drawer opening, to the sound of the other woman's approving noise as she looks over the small collection and selects what she wants. A toy, lubricant. Edelgard questions her position, eyes narrowing as she focuses on the jump of Byleth's pulse.

This would have to change. 

She glances as Byleth drops her selection down on the bed beside them, one of the larger ones, long and thick and sturdy. "I want you," Byleth starts, pulling her attention back. "To fuck me into this mattress," she finishes, leaning down to bring their mouths together in another searing kiss, tongue purposely catching her fang. She groans as blood drips hot and thick down the back of her throat, breath hitching as she swallows, swallows and keeps Byleth's tongue in her mouth, sucking on it greedily. The other woman shudders above her, rolling her hips in a slow grind.

Edelgard's control breaks as quickly as she breaks the kiss, hands catching on biceps and feet tangling through legs before she flips them both over. Byleth gasps, Edelgard doesn't give her much time to think, fangs sinking into her neck, hands already on the move. Fingers slipping over exposed skin as she drinks, the familiar heady mix of sweet blood and ancient magic taking root the same way her venom no doubt takes root in Byleth's veins.

The other woman keens, squirms, nails raking over her back as she arches up into her. Seeking more, more that Edelgard wasn't willing to give yet. Her hands slow to a crawl, easing open the button of Byleth's jeans as she swallows a little more, feeling dizzy and hot and drunk. She stops before the point of too much, slackening her jaw and easing her fangs free, running her tongue over the mark left in her wake. "I do hope Ollithar won't be upset," she whispers, trailing kisses along the other's throat. "That you fed someone before work."

"He'll have to get over it," Byleth rasps, swallowing thickly. "I heal quickly anyway," she adds, fingers finding their way back into her hair and undoing her ponytail. "Might not even notice."

And there's something in Edelgard that doesn't like the idea, something that wants to make sure everyone sees who the Succubus really belongs to. "Shame," she mutters, scraping her teeth against the edge of her jaw. "Maybe I want him to notice." 

Byleth laughs, breathy and half gone, fingers tangling in her hair. They're both high, and Edelgard knows distantly she's saying things she doesn't exactly mean. She doesn't want to get Byleth in trouble, doesn't want to deal with a call from Ollithar whining about how she'd fed off his dancer before her shift. But Byleth had come here with the intention of being breakfast.

"Do you really?" Byleth asks kissing her again before she can answer, the taste of blood still fresh in her mouth. It's slower, deeper, passionate. Something that leaves them both gasping for air and dazed when they break. 

"For the sake of both of our sanity, no," she replies, frowning slightly at the unsteady nature of her voice, words stumbling out around the thickened nature of her accent. 

"You're slurring a little," Byleth teases, nipping her chin and kissing along her jaw and neck. "Drank a little too much?"

She huffs, slipping out of her grip to steady herself astride her thighs. "Not enough to impair," she retorts, peeling off her t-shirt and tossing it off the edge of the bed. She helps Byleth out of hers next, refusing to be distracted by the hot mouth that presses sloppy kisses to her shoulder and collarbone, groaning low in her throat at the scrape of teeth. Pants go next, then underwear, the two of them distracting each other every step of the way with touches and exploratory kisses.

Edelgard explores in full the second the last article of clothing is tossed off the edge of the bed, trailing kisses in the wake of hands that slip along over the swell of breasts, fingers teasing hardening nipples to the tune of Byleth's whimpering moans, lower over the hard line of her stomach. She teases along hipbones, tracing the jut of them before sliding lower, lower until she hits the slick heat of her clit. 

Byleth jerks, fingers digging into her shoulders as she rolls her own across the hard nub, tongue sliding along her collarbone. The plays them that way, drawing patterns and teasingly dipping through her folds until Byleth is just about begging for more, legs splayed wide and moans pleading. She gives her more, sinking fingers inside of her and thrusting slow, working her open and watching the way the pleasure plays across her face. Takes in how flushed she is, how her lips part, and her tongue moves against her teeth, how her pulse flutters like a trapped thing underneath her skin.

"Edelgard-" Byleth whines, looking up at her through slitted eyes. "I want--"

"Not yet," she mutters, sliding in another finger and thrusting a little faster. "Be a good girl and be patient for me." 

The other woman arches, thrusting up into each roll of her wrist, pushing her fingers deeper. She lets her, careful not to hit right where she knows Byleth wants her to, smiling slightly as the other's blunt nails dig stinging lines down her biceps. She keeps it up until the other woman is trembling and practically writhing. 

" _Please_ ," Byleth pleads. " _Please Edelgard_ -"

"Please what?" she drawls, leaning over her. "Look at me when you ask."

Byleth does, eyes unfocused. " _Please fuck me, please let me come, please_ -"

"I will," she replies, withdrawing, reaching for the toy next to them and sliding slick fingers along the sturdy silicone. "As a reward for asking me so nicely." She pauses a moment to work herself open, fingers slipping easily inside and head lolling back, as she grinds down against them. Byleth watches her, lips parted, eyes hungry. Watches her like maybe a part of her wishes their roles were reversed.

_Maybe another time_ , she thinks, meeting the other's eyes as she slides one end of the toy inside of herself, shuddering at the full feeling of it. Then she moves forward again, fitting herself back between the spread of Byleth's legs, fingers curled around the end of the toy. Guiding, eyes flicking up to watch the flutter of Byleth's eyelids as the head of the toy presses inside of her.

She slides home with a single thrust, burying the toy as deep as she could inside the other woman. Byleth bucks, grabbing helplessly at her wrists and her forearms. Squirming, shaking, little hitching moans slipping out between each gasp for air. Edelgard gives her a minute to gather herself, then another, and another until Byleth pulls at her.

Then she moves, finding a rhythm, fingers tangling in the sheets and Byleth's legs wrapping around her waist. The other woman matches her, hips rising to meet each of Edelgard's thrusts. It's fast, hard and messy, mattress protesting in a way that makes her happy she didn't bother with a headboard. She loses herself in it, in Byleth's loud moans, in the feel of her fingers raking hot down her back, in the way her end of the toy hits in a way that sends sparks of pleasure scattering through her nerves. It adds to the tightness already there, the coil that winds more and more the longer she thrusts.

Byleth urges her on, pulling at her, clinging to her. Urges her faster, urges her harder. She's a mess, and she's hers. 

"You're mine, Byleth," she mutters, pressing the words against the shell of the other woman's ear as she mercilessly fucks her into the mattress. She knows it's the blood high talking, that she probably shouldn't let the predator inside of her make judgement calls. But she doesn't stop it. "I want you to remember this when you go to work tonight, when you're dancing....remember how it felt to have me inside you. My fangs, my venom-"

She shudders, words breaking off on a moan. Below her Byleth keens, hands scrambling for purchase as her body winds her up and breaks her down, back arched high off the bed, a perfect, shaking bow. She comes like that, moan building into a near shout, nails digging hard enough into her shoulders she's almost sure it'll bruise. She's forced almost still as Byleth clamps down around the toy, leaving her rutting up inside of her, fangs bared, growl leaking from between them.

"Yours," Byleth slurs as she drops back to the mattress, rocking her hips. "Fuck, Edelgard-" She fucks her through it, fucks her until she breaks herself, shuddering and burying her moan in the crook of the other woman's neck. Until Byleth comes again and the last of the sparks burn out through pleasure frayed nerves.

Only then does she still, taking a moment to catch her breath before she withdraws, toy discarded on the nightstand. A mess to clean up later, she tells herself as she lays down beside the Succubus, exhausted and a little more smug then she intends. Byleth looks as sated as she feels, smile languid and eyes half lidded. 

"That," the other woman says, pulling her closer. "I needed that...but I think I might be a little late."

"Oh well," Edelgard replies, letting Byleth tangle them together. "Ollithar has other dancers. He can deal without you for an extra hour or so."

Byleth laughs, shoving at her shoulder playfully. "At least try to sound sorry."

"Why? I'm not."

(Byleth does, in fact, end up very late. Edelgard ignores Ollithar's call.)

**Author's Note:**

> Come catch me in the [Twitterverse](https://twitter.com/modulatechaos)


End file.
